The present invention relates to a novel isoquinoline-sulfonamide* or its pharmacologically-acceptable acid addition salts which are useful as agents for treating ailments of the circulatory system and as biochemical tools. * which is not described in the literatures.
Known compounds used as vasodilators, hypotensives, agents for improving cerebral circulation, agents for treating stenocardia, and agents for prevention and treatment of thrombosis of cerebral and cardiac blood vessels, should be improved upon, for example, from the standpoint of improving effectiveness, selectivity on circulatory organs, and of safety.
After investigation of numerous compounds useful as vasodilators, hypotensives, agents for improving cerebral circulation, agents for treating stenocardia, and for prevention and treatment of thrombosis of cerebral and cardiac blood vessels, it has been found that the novel isoquinolinesulfonamides of the present invention have excellent properties in the field of interest.